


Lumos Drabble Dumpster

by ionica01



Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, also because I am adorable and gave Maud an early gift, jk, the lack of angst we need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Lumos fluff in a day. Or in several days, to be more exact. Just a dose of fluffy cuties and warm blankets. Inspired by the amazing little_dragon_write's work Scarlet Kaida. Go read!!!





	1. It’s Hard to Be Sad When You’re Eating a Cookie

“Cosmo,” Lucy poked at his arm, putting on her best puppy dog eyes - and she was proud of them, too. They were  _ irresistible. _

Maybe that was exactly why Cosmo ignored her. So he wouldn’t melt from her cuteness. That was definitely why he was avoiding looking at her and puffing out his cheeks as if he was exasperated with her antics. Totally. She didn’t need to read his mind to know that.

_ Not in a million years. _

“Come on, why noooot?” she pleaded, her poking turning into jabbing his sides. He winced, but still refused meeting her eyes.

_ Because you know it’s a bad idea. Ash is going to be mad at us and she will give us the leftovers for breakfast tomorrow and I don’t want to be punished just because you have a sudden urge to steal all of her cookies. _

“It’s  _ not _ a sudden urge, Cosmo!” Lucy gasped, mocking feeling hurt. How could her friend be so painfully oblivious to the pain the monthly witch inflicted on her? Pain so sharp that only Ash’s exquisite cookies could control and hopefully tame.

He finally looked at her, only to roll his eyes.

She cleared her throat, “Anyway, my plan is perfectly sound. We go into the kitchen, you dazzle Ash and the others with your bullshit, I do my thing, we are in and out in ten minutes. And then we can enjoy Ash’s amazing cookies on the deck, under the stars. Or under the balnkets watching Mulan. Come on?” 

She attempted the puppy eyes again, and this time he didn’t look away. He did put a hand over her eyes tho, ruffling her hair with his fingers.  _ You’re willing to share your pray? That’s new, Capitan. _

His words were laced with irony, but Lucy decided to ignore that and put her sweetest smile on. Sweeter even than Ash’s cookies, she bet. “Of course,” she purred. “I always share with my partners in crime. What do you say, 80-20 is a good deal, right?”

He wheezed out a laugh.  _ Make it 60-40 and maybe we can talk. _

“60 for me,” she added, just to be clear. Lucy wasn’t taking chances with Cosmo - he had the mind of an engineer, he was good at twisting stuff, be it nails or words.

_ Of course. _ He rolled his eyes again, but had a hard time hiding the smile dancing around his lips this time.  _ Where does all that food go anyway? You’re so small, _ he teased.

“Puh-lease, Jijii is the small one. I am normal-sized.”

_ Nah, you’re pocket sized. Like those flasks Lo carries around for travel convenience. _

“Careful. Do you want those cookies or not?”

_ Yes, Capitan, _ he deadpanned in her mind.

Lucy smirked - she had missed this. Missed him. More than she let herself admit.

***

Lucy and Cosmo peeked into the kitchen, then retreated behind the door, backs pressed to the wall as if they were on a mission. Ash and Lo were in the kitchen, sitting around the island with a cup of tea in each of their hands, steam wisping around their faces. The temperature was sinking drastically as they approached Evander, a planet coated by a layer of frost and trees of snow. It felt like Christmas was just around the corner, even more so with Lucy wearing a sweater that swallowed her fingers down to the nails, but armed her with floppy sleeves in their stead.

Cosmo honestly was torn between finding her adorable or extremely dangerous.

_ So what now? _

“We walk in as if we were just wandering around, like we just  _ stumbled  _  across the kitchen. You keep them busy with this talk about something you were working on - of for heaven’s sake you’re an engineer Cosmo, tell them you were making lights for that Christmas thing or something. Meanwhile I sneak and get the jar, and then we dash out,” she whispered, stealing glances towards the kitchen as if they were discussing a national secret.

_ Remind me why you aren’t using your quirk to make yourself invisible? _

“Because,” she pouted, and sulked when Cosmo pinched her cheeks - he couldn’t help it, she was just  _ pinchable _ \- as if he missed the whole point. “The thrill of the adventure is going to enhance the cookies’ taste!”

_ Uhuh, sure,  _ he nodded, a fake understanding look on his face.

“And in we go. Remember, act  _ natural _ .”

The stealthy way Lucy strolled in was anything  _ but _ natural, and Cosmo had to school his face into a perfect mask of neutrality to keep from laughing. He somehow managed the impossible, and they walked up to Ash and Lo, Lucy taking much bigger steps than she had to.

“Hey, what are you guys doing here? Dinner was two hours ago,” Ash narrowed her eyes at Lucy. Cosmo wanted to laugh so badly - how could Lucy believe she would be able to cheat Ash’s vigilance? She was already on the suspect list for stealing food the minute she stepped within 5 meters away from the kitchen.

“We were just, you know, walking around. Cosmo had this super cool idea he wanted to tell you guys about!” Lucy winked at him, and he stifled the urge to push her smug grin away.

“What idea?” Lo asked, excited at the prospect of a new invention.  _ She is far too innocent for this world. _

_ I know. Maybe we should leave her a cookie behind as thanks _ , Lucy whispered in his mind. He bit back the smile.

Cosmo straightened up as he started talking about the Christmas lights that Lucy had mentioned earlier. It was the only idea he could think of as she sneaked around the table, whispering  _ How boring _ in his mind.  _ Oh shut up _ he snarled back, but it held no bite. He kept talking about earthlings’ Christmas traditions, and actually engaged Lo in conversation.

Ash, however, seemed to feel something was off, and whirled around to catch Lucy in the act of eating a cookie. Why was that idiot sabotaging their mission and throwing his hard work to waste? She even held the jar under her arm!

“Lucy,” Ash warned, in the tone Makara used when telling one of the kids not to eat food that was dropped on the floor. It was an appropriate comparison, and he loved the way Lucy stuck his tongue out at him.

“Just this one,” she sheepishly excused herself.

After a moment, Ash loosened a sigh and conceded. “Fine. just get out of the kitchen before you devore the entire jar.”

“Hehe,” Lucy giggled, eliciting a groan from Lo and skipping back to Cosmo, jar still under her arm. Nobody said anything, so he realized she must have used her powers after all. “These girls are no fun, Cosmo. Let’s get out,” she fake-pouted, hooking an arm around his and dragging him out.

Once they were in the safe shadows of the hallway, 5.1 metres away from the kitchen, Cosmo finally signs,  _ What was that about not using your powers? _

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Cosmo.”

_ Did you leave Lo her cookie? _

Lucy gasped, then quickly ate her worries away with another bite of the heavenly chocolate chips. “I’ll just give her a big hug tomorrow.”

_ How kind of you. _

“I know, right?” she grinned with all her might.

***

Somehow, she tricked him into rewatching Mulan with her. They were curled under the covers in his room (because “you have softer blankets. And they’re blue!”  _ So are yours.  _ “But they aren’t the same shade of blue!” He had stopped questioning Lucy’s reasoning some time ago).

As per their agreement, she shared her cookies - though she still stole from his stash every now and again, when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t really mind - he too, took advantage of how focused she was on the movie to loop a hand around her waist and snuggle closer to her. It was a fair trade.

Cuddling with Lucy was always nice. She was so much warmer than him, and she was short enough that he could tuck her head under his chin. Besides, her hair smelled like chocolate and adventure and home at the same time. It was Cosmo’s favourite scent.

“You don’t find a girl like her every dynasty,” the Emperor said on screen.

Cosmo looked down at Lucy, the way she squealed even though she already knew the movie by heart, and thought back to all she had done for him.  _ The Emperor’s right. _

“I know, Mulan’s so cool, right?” she responded to his thought, her chocolate eyes straining to see him without budging from the comfortable cocoon of blankets she was wrapped in.

Cosmo laughed at how oblivious she is, and nuzzled her hair softly with his nose, wrapping his hands tighter around her.


	2. Midnight Snacks Make One More Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Cosmo always find something to nibble on in the kitchen, be it late midnight snacks or thoughts hidden deep within themselves. 2 o'clock just has a way of opening up the gates to their best hidden feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a horrible friend who missed comforting Maud when she was down and didn't beta on time. This isn't much, but I had this drabble lying around and yeah. I hope it makes you feel better cause you deserve the world girl. Sorry to have let you down!

Oh, the kitchen. That wonderful, amazing place where delights for the taste buds are created and Ash is tormented by her captain and lieutenant’s stomachs, wide enough to fit a cattle.

This time, however, Ash isn’t even in the kitchen. She’s sleeping peacefully on her bed, unaware of the little escapade her Captain and her trusted friend are living. Maybe it’s better that she doesn’t know - at least she doesn’t have nightmares.

“What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her, right?” Lucy says, whirling the spoon in her cup of milk and dipping the biscuit into it.

_ Remind me why we’re here _ . Cosmo is sitting across from her, staring into her eyes through the steam that rises from his cup of tea. He’s such a hypocrite, giving her a judgemental look while nibbling on potato chips. And he argues  _ she’s  _ a bad influence on Sammy, when everyone knows tea and chips just don’t mix together. Milk and biscuits, on the other hand? Now that’s a classic midnight snack.

“Where else could we be at 2am?”

He shrugs,  _ Fair enough. _

It’s not like he isn’t used to this, either. They always end up levitating here, exploring the ship while everyone’s asleep, just wandering aimlessly. The steady breathing of the other crew members gives them both piece of mind. Sometimes, it feels like they’re the parents of the crew - only Jijii misses to complete the nuclear family.

And there it goes, the midnight mood swing. A rollercoaster of emotions she embarks without having bought the ticket - but then again, when did she ever care for rules?

“Cosmo,” she says quietly, the name rolling off her tongue naturally. “Do you ever wonder what’s next? Are we ever going to settle down? Sometimes, this image of a house with a little garden in which Merryn could run and a seesaw for Sammy passes through my mind. And there’s you and Jijii and the rest of the crew lives nearby, too.” She gazes at the riples the biscuit makes onto the surface of the milk. “But I only see it at night, because it’s just a dream.”

_ Maybe one day, it won’t be. If we defeat Zarkon, I want that. I want 2am to find us in our own kitchen, where we could try making pancakes without waking anyone, and you’d play all the Disney songs you want.  _

“Would you sing along?”

A smirk blooms on Cosmo’s lips.  _ Would you give me a choice? _

She chuckles, only stopping when she realizes Cosmo’s staring at her. “What?”

_ You’re beautiful when you smile. _

Lucy grasps at words, but they all seem to be playing hide and seek with her. Eventually, she digs out the response, “Is that the 2am speaking?”

Cosmo’s eyes gleam with seriousness, and the mood suddenly shifts from playful to serious.  _ That is the Cosmo speaking. 2am just makes him more talkative. _

She’s at a loss again, and when he reaches his hand over the table to brush his fingers over her knuckles, Lucy could swear she smells her fired brain. She doesn’t even know what she’s getting so flustered over: she’s cuddled with him, hugges him, held hands with him before. For some reason, tonight feels different.

She realises what is different when his lips brush over hers. It’s tentative, gingerly and pretty awkward, but electricity thrums through her nonetheless, and when he pulls away, her mouth’s still slightly open and she’s gawking.

_ So, uhm, may I kiss you? _

Lucy somehow finds enough wit to say, “Usually you’d ask first.”

_ I’ll take that as an yes. _

And then he’s abandoned his chair to be next to her and his lips are back on hers, with more confidence. This time, she closes her eyes and tracks a hand through his hair, bringing her fingers to rest at the nape of his neck.  _ I may kinda love you,  _ he thinks as he stops for air.

“If 2 o’clock makes you this sincere, we should do it more often.”

_ What, the kissing part or the confessing part? _ His hot breath fans over her cheeks, tickling her lightly.

She chuckles as she pulls him back to her. “Both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Maud!  
> So uhm I hope this helped? It's cheesy af but I wrote it at 2 am a few weeks ago and yeah. Some cheese can make one feel better right? *goes hide into a corner and hopes you'll smile by the end of this silly thing*  
> I know I said till December but you were down. I love you even when I'm not talking to you, and I hope this is proof of it.  
> Love, Lo~


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short but yesterday was a shitty day Maud, so I hope this puts a small smile on your face:) HERE'S TO LUMOS MONTH WOHOOO

Cosmo loves mornings. There’s something oddly comforting about waking up to Lucy’s weight on his chest, and the almost purr that escapes her lips when he scrapes his fingers around his roots is his favourite sound. Wrapped in his arms, she seems even smaller than Jijii, and Cosmo wonders how this woman can be captain of a space pirate ship.

He knows the answer, of course, but he can’t cage the bubbling awe that curses through his veins, and he finds himself enraptured by her calm face and almost childish position: for God knows what reason, she’s decided Cosmo is much more comfortable than her own pillow, but that he can also act as a substitute for a plushie at the same time, so her hands are knotted into his T-shirt, hogging him like he’s a teddybear.

It amuses Cosmo how, despite being an adult, she lets out a puff whenever he tries to move the now numb arm she fell asleep on, and she stirs, prompting him to return to his original position. When he does, a blissful smile blesses her face, making it impossible for Cosmo to hold a grudge.

But the culminating point is when she opens her eyes, bleary with sleep and mildly confused, but then they settle on  _ him _ and a smile lights up her features. There are no words, no groggy “good morning”s or breathy “hi”s, but as Cosmo kisses the crown of her hair, he knows he wouldn’t rather wake up next to anyone else.


	4. 4. Of Pancakes and Playlists (and Crushes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drabble! They're broke college students sharing an apartment and well... they all have morning habits.

Music is tiptoeing around the margin of the cracked open door, and Cosmo keeps the padding of his slippers as silent as he can as he makes for the kitchen. He recognizes the sound of the obnoxiously popular pop songs Lucy made him listen to on repeat as they were studying together, and he can make out her unmistakable voice singing along, missing more than one note. For whatever reason, that only serves to make her more endearing in his (objective) view.

Cosmo leans against the wall, spying his flatmate in her flannel pajamas and disheveled hair as she attempts to do the “pancake fancy flip” while singing along to Justin Timberlake. And failing miserably. Cosmo reasons with himself that the smile that curls around his stubborn lips is pure amusement with 0% fondness (it’s about as true as the “guaranteed fresh” orange juice they offer at McDonalds).

Lucy twirls around in her baggy shirt, which fluffs up and rides around her waist to reveal smooth skin (Cosmo is very tempted to lunge in a tickle attack, but knows she’ll pout and forbid him any pancakes as a result of him breaching that bloody pact they signed when they moved in together) and is so immersed in dramatically signing “Got this feeling in my body!” that she misses him.

He’d watch her longer (he’d watch her forever), but their other flatmate decides to interrupt this blissful moment. “You’ve got a huge, fat crush on her,” Jijii grins, revealing her teeth in that shit-eating way that pisses Cosmo off so unbelievably much (somehow, the same look is adorable on Lucy’s face).

_ You sure like to use big words despite your height _ , Cosmo signs back, feeling a smirk bloom on his face as the grin crumbles on Jijii’s.

“Say what you will,” she huffs, “but I know your weakness.” Jijii points a devilish thumb in the kitchen’s direction and tilts her head menacingly. With one jab of her hand, she pushes the door open and strides inside confidently, startling both Lucy and Cosmo.

“Morning!” Lucy greets happily, dialing down the volume on her phone and holding out a plate of pancakes. “Breakfast, everyone?”

Merryn sneaks past Cosmo and Jijii, and Lucy crouches to stroke the hound’s chin. She looks absolutely delighted when rubbing her nose against the dog’s (and Cosmo was right, her grin is angelic, Jijii should learn a thing or two from her). He only realizes he’s staring when Jiji gives him a knowing look and raises her eyebrows in a taunt.

_ You shut up and one of my pancakes may find its way onto your plate. _

“Deal,” she mutters, pulling out a chair and flinging herself onto it, grabbing the chocolate syrup to offer herself a generous portion. Cosmo’s fingers are twitching to sign a snarky remark about the calories on that syrup, but he curls them into a fist, reminding himself that Jiji possesses valuable information about him he doesn’t want leaked.

As promised, Cosmo begrudgingly pushes one of his pancakes onto Jijii’s plate, ignoring her triumphantly mocking smile, and sticks out his tongue at her when Lucy isn’t watching. When she sits down too, she’s still humming along to her playlist, and Cosmo’s anger melts away. (It’s definitely because of the caramel syrup.  _ Definitely _ .)

It’s just another morning in their overly cramped and never silent apartment, and Cosmo wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I know it was short, and I wanted to get it out yesterday to ease your period pains, but decided to get it out today instead cause I'm lowkey planning to post one drabble daily for the next week! Hehehehe~ Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go, Maud. This was a blast, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing you. And it's a dedication to you and your feeling bad, of course. Curse the monthly witch!  
> Till December~~


End file.
